Lois Lane (Smallville)
Lois Lane is a reporter at the Daily Planet. Biography ''Smallville: Absolute Justice Lois received a package on her desk with a note saying: "The truth will set you free" and several photos of the members of Justice Society of America. This led Lois to the museum where she met Doctor Fate. He told her that he knew her fate, and she will need the "savior" and he will need her. Later, Amanda Waller admitted to Lois that she had sent the package, as she believed Lois was good at getting the truth. She handed her a cell-phone and said they'd be in touch. Smallville: Finale The next morning at the Daily Planet, Lois tries to avoid Clark, who is still very much determined to proceed with their wedding. Clark goes so far as to tell her if she is really serious about going through with her cancellation, she will have to prove it by leaving him standing alone at the altar. Lois has a change of heart when Chloe intervenes and informs her that when Clark does decide to embrace his abilities completely and takes to the skies, he is going to need her to keep him grounded. Still unconvinced, Lois continues to believe she'll be too much of a distraction for Clark from his responsibilities to save the world. Chloe then decides to show Lois Clark's wedding vows which finally opens Lois' eyes enough to see that she truly is an integral and essential part of his life and realizes how she had been wrong. Lois decides to get married after all and as she dresses, she is visited by Clark, who has also started to have doubts about the wedding. When Clark tells her about his fear, Lois begins to talk and tells him that although her family would not be present at the wedding, she has learned to walk alone in life and begins to apologize for her behavior and to equate the situation, she slides her wedding vows under the door for him to read. After a long pause, Lois is nervous that Clark has left, but Clark, motivated by Lois´ words, assured her he would be waiting at the chapel. The wedding finally takes place, and Lois is overwhelmed by the situation, especially because of all the guests who were waiting for her. Although nervous, Lois tries to show courage and looks everywhere for Clark, but could not find him, until he takes her by the hand and together they begin to walk toward the altar. The wedding goes well, but at the moment when Lois is about to take the ring and place it on Clark´s finger, Chloe notices the ring glowing and throws it into the air. It is then revealed that Oliver is possessed by the darkness. Lois and Chloe try to escape along with the others in the chapel, but when Clark is attacked by Oliver, Lois runs back to defend him and is launched into the air by Oliver. Clark superspeeds back and saves her and once Oliver returns to normal, they begin to investigate the arrival of Apokolips. Lois and Clark go to the Daily Planet to discover more about what is happening and try to find Tess, and then learn that most of the people there are marked with the Omega symbol and that is what attracted the planet to them. Lois encourages Clark to find Tess and comes to the conclusion that the mastermind of Tess’ kidnapping is Lionel Luthor and Clark goes to the Luthor Mansion to find him. Before he leaves, Lois encourages him to go save the world, and the two kiss goodbye. Afterwards, when Lois learns that the government plans to blow up what they called an asteroid with a nuclear missile, she decides try to stop them because millions of lives would die in the process and infiltrated the presidential flight. Aboard the plane, Lois attempts to get past security to speak with the President and eventually manages to manipulate her way to the room with the Secretary. She tells him what the supposed meteor really is and that their plan will result in the deaths of millions of people. Realizing that they know what they are doing, she tells them that the heroes that they have tried to destroy can save them. They agree to give the heroes a chance, but limiting the time to five minutes. When the plane goes out of control due to Apokolips' gravitational field, Clark arrives just in time as Superman to save it from crashing. He appears to Lois and nods to her, assuring her that everything will be alright. Then, Lois takes a camera and began to record and to cover the story just as the President approaches her. Future In the future on May 13, 2018, Lois calls Chloe thanking her for lending her a blue ribbon that she needed as she approaches the office of Perry White. Jimmy Olsen stops her and tells her that that is a bad idea, after she charges him to get better pictures of Superman, she tells him that his brother left big shoes to fill, but she believes he can do it. A bumbling Clark bumps into Lois and knocks her stuff out of her hands. She tells him that he can stop acting since no one around is paying attention to them. Lois asked Clark if he has their wedding rings to which he displays them to her with immense anticipation. Lois asked him if he is ready and he says that he has been ready for 7 years to have an official public wedding ceremony. Just then they are alerted to the fact that a bomb has been found in an elevator uptown. Clark mentions he'll be a few minutes late to the ceremony Lois says she'll be waiting for him as she encourages him to go off and save the day as he heads towards the roof. Relationships *Clark Kent - Husband. *Martha Kent - Mother-in-law. *Jonathan Kent - Father-in-law. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Former love intrest and ally. *Chloe Sullivan - Cousin. *Tess Mercer - Enemy turned boss and ally. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Smallville (2 films) **Smallville: Absolute Justice'' - Erica Durance **''Smallville: Finale'' - Erica Durance Trivia * Former Lois Lane actress from the 90's TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Teri Hatcher made a guest appearance on the television series Smallville in the tenth season, playing Lois Lane's mother Ella Lane in a video tape message Ella had recorded for her daughter before her death. *''Superman: The Movie's Lois Lane actress Margot Kidder, made her ''Smallville series debut guest appearance as Bridgette Crosby in season 4 premiere episode "Crusade" which happen to be the launching debut of Erica Durance's Lois Lane into the series where she remain until the series finale 7 years later in Season 10. * Lois's trademark nickname for Clark referring to him as Smallville originated in Superman: The Animated Series by Dana Delany's Lois. Gallery Lois_Lane_Smallville_002.jpg|Lois Lane. SV_season8_Lois.jpg|Lois smiles Lois-lane-supercape.jpg|Lois draped in Superman's cape. Smallville Lois.jpg|Lois in Absolute Justice. 1021Smallville0047.jpg|Lois and Clark.|link=Smallville: Finale Lois Lane (Smallville).jpg|Lois scared Clark changed his mind.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville1096.jpg|Clark and Lois' walk to the alter.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville1256.jpg|Bride & Groom.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville2001.jpg|Lois and Clark Kiss.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3119.jpg|Lois's first encounter with Superman|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3412.jpg|A Happily ever after for Lois & Clark.|link=Smallville: Finale Smallville11_Lois.jpg|Lois as she appears in "Smallville: Season Eleven" Smallville_s11_pg03.jpg|Morning breakfast with Lois and Clark. SVseason11Lois.png|Lois Lane SV_season11superLois.jpg|Lois and Superman. SV-08-07b.jpg|Lois calls Clark. Sups_saves_Lois.jpg|Clark saves Lois. SVseason11-3_clois.jpg|Superman and Lois. Smallville_season11-Clois.jpg|Romantic kiss between Lois and Superman above the clouds. SvClois11.jpg|Superman and Lois meet on the Daily Planet rooftop. Smallville_S11-08.jpg|Lois embraces and kiss Clark Smallville_Guardian.jpg|Lois watches Clark from her window. Smallville_fortress-Clois.jpg|Clark and Lois at the fortress of Solitude. Smallville_Sv11-sexy.jpg|Lois and Clark have an intimate time together in the Fortress. Superman_Daily_Planet_Lois_Lane_sv_s11_03_07_.jpg|Superman and Lois have dinner up top the roof. Superman_Lois_Lane_Sv11.jpg|Superman and Lois. SVReunion_Lois.jpg|Lois get's an unexpected surprise. Smallville-Clois_season_11.jpg|Lois and Clark. Superman_SV_Blur_s11_04_01_Superman_13-adri280891.jpg|Superman kisses Lois on the forehead. Smallville's_lois_Lane-series.jpg|Highlights of Lois from the series from Season 4 to Season 10. See Also *Lois Lane Category:Superman Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Characters Category:Smallville: Finale Characters Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Sisters Category:Kent Family Category:Justice League members Category:Crisis on Infinite Earths Characters Category:Mothers